Johnny DiMarco
Johnny George DiMarco is a former-student of Lakehurst High School who is now enrolled in the Degrassi Community School. He is portrayed by Scott Paterson. Season 6 Johnny was first introduced as a subordinate, a bully minion, to Nic, a Lakehurst student and J.T. Yorke's rival. He helped beat up Toby when J.T. failed to show up for a rumble. He later started his own group. In the episode Rock This Town Johnny and his friend Drake crash Liberty's birthday party, only to be kicked out by Jay. Johnny is then seen by JT's car. When JT tells them to go away Drake stabs JT, where he dies later that night. Liberty comes and tries to save JT's life but it's too late and Liberty is hurt. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, Johnny begins to attend Degrassi with a number of other students, including Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, Jane V., and Anya MacPherson. He also became involved in a fierce rivalry with Spinner Mason. Johnny is seen picking on Toby in the lunch room, where Spinner intervenes. He tells them to stop acting like a bunch of monkeys. Johnny tells him that they'll get right on that and turns around to walk away. He then turns back and throws a punch which is caught by Spinner. Spinner bends his hand back enough to show Johnny was in pain. Johnny leaves. Later, after Spinner finds out he has cancer, Johnny is seen picking on Toby again. Spinner goes and confronts Johnny who says, "What are you gonna do about it? Sing Kumbaya?" Spinner replies "Not this time" and hits Johnny with two punches. Johnny falls to the ground. As Spinner walks away, Johnny gets up to go after him. Sometime later Spinner tries to make amends with Johnny, who doesn't accept stating that he is now famous because of his line: "When dudes square off, people wanna watch." Later that evening Johnny is beaten within an inch of his life by Spinner in a back alley. He is later mentioned to have received detention with Spinner due to their filmed fights. Sometime after his scuffle with Spinner, Johnny gangs up on Darcy Edwards during detention with his friend, Bruce in Live to Tell's interest in being sent to the principal's office instead of being stuck with Mr. Simpson, and Darcy replies, stating that they weren't interested in girls their own age and thus was the only reason to why Johnny and Bruce have never had girlfriends. Johnny famously asks her if she would "apply for the job" to be his next girlfriend and she teases him by pulling her jacket off, then asking: "Depends. What're the perks?" Bruce claimed that him hooking up with Darcy would have been for nothing because she was still wearing her abstinence ring at the time, and Johnny replies to this with: "God says ski trips with pretty-boy Peter don't count." Being caught talking, Johnny and Bruce are both given another week's detention and Darcy is let off early for supposedly good behavior. They meet up again in Media Immersion when Darcy is supposed to create a new logo for the school, but then is distracted by Johnny being snarky and asking: "Do you think you can flirt your way out of next period? Maybe we can go somewhere and practice Darcy-style abstinence." When Darcy has no way of controlling her life and accusing Archie Simpson of child molestation, she is chewed out by his step-daughter, Emma Nelson in front of Johnny and his group. Offering him some 'extra credit', they go up to the roof courtesy of Darcy having Peter's keys. They make out and are eventually caught by Manny Santos and Peter and they call him a dirtball. Then he is dismissed by Manny from the roof. Season 8 Johnny is shown in the opening credits from Season 8. Alli develops a crush on Johnny DiMarco He is embarrassed for liking a "niner", but seems to be attracted to her confident and forward attitude. Since his relationship started, he has shed most of his bad-boy image and become a true sweetie. At first, brooding bad boy Johnny was intrigued by Alli, despite her minor niner status. They start dating secretly, but he breaks up with Alli after she is instigated to reveal their relationship by Holly J. This infuriates Alli and results in her starting an "I Hate Holly J" group on the social networking site FaceRange. Later, Alli wants to take her and Johnny's relationship to the next level, and tries so have sex with him but he refuses the first time. She meets up with him at a party at the Ravine. As Alli and Claire are there, Claire notices the time and leaves. Ali stayed because she felt that she could stay longer with Johnny and make up a lie to her parents. So later on, Alli and Johnny are in a tent on top of each other, and Bruce throws condoms on then and said No Glove No Love. Alli suggested they should have sex. Johnny isn't too sure, but they go into a van with a sign on it that says If it starts a rockin' don't come a knockin'. Afterwards, Alli felt really uncomfortable, and when she comes home she feels very upset with herself but she tells Claire different. When they are doing their math test Alli went to the nurse to get checked out because she didn't feel good. Claire comes down and Alli tells her she felt awkward and uncomfortable when her and Johnny had sex. Johnny tries to make make Alli feel better by buying her a necklace, but Alli turns him down and tells him they shouldn't hang out anymore. Johnny's heart got broken. But Alli confronts him and tells him that she isn't having sex for a long time and he tells her he was also a virgin. They become an item again but still, feeling smothered, Johnny wants to keep it a secret between the both of them. Season 9 Johnny doesn't enjoy being cuddly buddy with Alli in front of his friends. He confronts her and tells her to stop with the PDA and become more mature. So Alli starts to get through to him when she starts sending him naked photos of herself; but it backfires when she starts taking cute pictures of Johnny holding a stuffed animal, promises to keep them to herself but instead she hangs one up on the board at school so everyone can see. Johnny gets upset and sends the naked photos of Ali to Bruce while he is in Mr. Simpson's class and Mr. Simpson finds the disturbing Sexting image and tells Alli to go to the principals office. As Ali confronts Johnny she tells him she never wants to see him again. Next episode, Johnny and Ali start talking again but in a flirty way and Claire doesn't like it one bit. Claire tells Ali not to trust him but she still does the opposite, Johnny tells Ali to meet him in Music Detention to talk. Ali tries to make a move but Johnny pushes her away and tells her he has some type of wart or something on his penis and tells Ali she should get checked out. Ali says it was both of their first times and Johnny says differently, more than one girl to be exact. Ali goes to get checked out and nothing is wrong, she tries to get revenge on Johnny by trying to get him to tell the whole school his secret but instead he says something sweet and kind about Ali, and she didn't expect that answer. Relationships *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Lost in Love Pt. 2" ***Broke Up: "Heat of the Moment" ****Reason: Holly J revealed his and Alli's relationship, which was supposed to be kept secret. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: 2 weeks before "Heart of Glass" ' ***Broke up: '"Heart of Glass" ****Reason: Alli felt uncomfortable after having sex with him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: "Heart of Glass" ***Broke Up: "Shoot to Thrill" ****Reason: Johnny sent naked pictures of Alli to Bruce * Trivia *His middle name is George. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids